Communication Breakdown
by Psycgurl
Summary: Sequel to ‘Dancing Days’. Set right after the prom. Jackie and Hyde are in their motel room, Red sends Fez and Kelso on a do-or-get-a-foot-up-your-ass-mission and Eric and Donna go on a failing road trip. J/H, E/D some K/L. R & R please!


**Communication Breakdown**

****

**Rating: PG-13**

**Author: Psycgurl**

**Couples: J/H, D/E, some K/L**

**Feedback: I strive on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the characters or actors of 'That '70s Show'. I'm mainly writing this for others' and mine enjoyment.**

**Summary: This is a sequel to my fic 'Dancing Days'. This is set right after the prom that happened in that one. Jackie and Hyde are in their motel room, Red sends Fez and Kelso on a do-or-get-a-foot-up-your-ass-mission and Eric and Donna go on a failing road trip. **

**A/N Wow! You guys rock. 'Cos I got such great feedback from a lot of people for 'Dancing Days'; I decided to write a sequel to it. Hope you like it! **

**~*~*~*~**

" So we're really going through with this?" 

" I'm ready." 

" You can back out now, before it's too late." 

" I want to do this." 

" I'm going to be with you throughout, okay?"

" I know I'm in safe hands." 

" We have to be fast though."

" I know."

" Okay…run!" Kelso loudly whispered as Fez and him ran from behind Kelso's van into the Forman's garage, grabbed a six-pack and ran out. Unfortunately they ran right into a robed Red.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked sternly. Both Fez and Kelso flushed in embarrassment and began to stammer simultaneously.

" There was an evil dog after your beer, sir. We had to save it." Kelso uttered.

" We came for the beer." Fez replied simply.

" Give me that. Why are you taking my beer at two in the morning? You scared the crap out of Kitty." Red yelled as he grabbed the beer out of Kelso's hands.

" Eric told us to." Kelso replied as Fez nodded in agreement. 

" Eric, eh? Now, where is **he** at this time of night?" Red demanded. 

" Ummm…with the evil dog." Kelso chipped in.

" He's with Donna." Fez responded simultaneously. Red glared at them with wide eyes, as Kelso walloped Fez on the arm.

" Oww-ee." Fez groaned in pain as he clutched his arm. " K-Kelso's right. Eric is with the e-evil dog." Red sighed to himself.

" Dumbasses." He muttered and continued. " Why is Eric with Donna at two o'clock? He should've brought that girl home hours ago."  

" They're doing it." Kelso said with a huge grin and Fez smiled. Red rolled his eyes in annoyance and anger. 

" Tell that boy to get his ass home **now!**" Red yelled.

" W-we don't know where he is." Fez claimed.

" Find him. I want him home in the next hour or else…I'll take my anger out on you two." He threatened as he grabbed Kelso and Fez by their collars. The two whimpered in fear.

" S-sure Red." 

" We will do that, sir. Do you want us to call Laurie back from Kelso's van too?" Fez added, as Red annoyingly grumbled a 'yes'. Kelso grunted in annoyance, but reluctantly walked over to his van and opened the door.

" Sorry baby." He mumbled as he pulled Laurie out of the van. Laurie was about to yell at Kelso when she realised her father was standing there.

" I told you to get me home at 12, Kelso! You know that I have to say my prayers by then. Hi Daddy!" She smiled sweetly as she walked over to her father.

" Get in the house Laurie. And you two…you have an hour!" Red hollered.

" Is that from now or is it once we start moving?" Kelso asked.

" Go!" Red hollered as Kelso and Fez scurried off and Red lead Laurie into the house.

**---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---**

~*~*~*~

**Motel**

****

~*~*~*~

" Room 486 is this way. This is a night stay I presume?" The bellhop asked Hyde and Jackie as he led them to their room with a wink and nudge to Hyde. Hyde walked slowly and shot the short man an angry glare.

" Yes." Jackie responded in excitement as she hurried off to the room.

" Oooh this is it." She shrieked as they reached the room and the bellhop opened the door. Jackie quickly ran inside to inspect the room.

" You do have chocolates on the pillows, right? I requested those." She mumbled as she walked up to the bed.

" Yes ma'am. And because of your gorgeous…**looks**, the chocolate is of the finest." The bellhop replied as he licked his lips.

" Thanks. Oh, Steven look fluffy pillows!" She exclaimed as she began cuddling the pillows.

" Seems like you're going to have your hands full tonight, buddy." He muttered to Hyde, with a sneer on his face and nudged him again.

" Did you just nudge me?" Hyde asked, his voice rising.

" Steven, give the good man a tip and let him be on his way." Jackie said from the bed with a smile.

" Yes Steven. Do what your **sexy** girlfriend says." The bellhop replied mockingly, shooting Jackie a look. He then jutted his hand forward, towards Hyde.

" A tip, huh?" Hyde repeated with a raised eyebrow and the bellhop nodded arrogantly. " How about if you ever look at my girlfriend again your elbow will be so far up your ass you won't ever jostle anyone again." Hyde warned and then smiled. The bellhop stumbled a few steps back and quickly apologised.

" Now be on your way."

" I'm sorry. I'll leave you two alone." He stammered and slipped out of the room.

" Good." Hyde replied as he shut the door in the guy's face.

" Steven!" Jackie called as Hyde made his way to her.

" What an ass." He muttered as he sat down in front of Jackie on the bed.

" Hey, don't let his comments affect our night, Steven. We're here to have fun…**a lot **of fun." Jackie said seductively as she sat up on her knees and took Hyde's sunglasses off. Hyde grinned and placed a kiss on her lips, as Jackie fell onto the bed.

**---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---**

**~*~*~*~**

**The Vista Cruiser**

****

~*~*~*~

" So, where are you taking me Eric?" Donna asked her boyfriend, who was driving them away from Point Place.

" I read about this great hotel just out of Point Place. Apparently it's really snooty and expensive." Eric responded with a grin.

" Wait…you **read**?" Donna asked in shock. Eric rolled his eyes.

" Yeah. It's a little pricey, but I think my queen's worth it."

" I'm so flattered, Eric. You really know how to win a girl's heart, y'know? First you get me this gorgeous ring and now this. I can't wait till we're married!" Donna exclaimed as she leaned over and planted a kiss on Eric's cheek.

" Yeah. But, you might have to work too…I'll be broke by then." Eric muttered.

" You can stay home with the kids. Besides, someone won't hire you with your weight and well; the Star Wars obsession can interfere with your performance. Believe me I know." Donna stated.

" Yeah. Well, Luke Skywalker wouldn't ever…" Eric began as Donna sighed.

" Eric, honey, let the Star Wars thing go…just for tonight okay?" 

" Fine!" Eric mumbled.

" Good. So how much further is this place?"

Eric looked out of the windshield and then at the map he had splayed on the area between him and Donna. 

" I'm meant to turn at…" He looked up to see himself drive past a road. " That road." He finished, as Donna looked back at the road they just passed.

" Wait, so did we just miss…" She began.

" Oops." Eric mumbled with an apologetic smile.

**---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---**

**~*~*~*~**

**Motel**

****

~*~*~*~

Jackie and Hyde continued to kiss intimately in their motel room…tongues raiding each other's mouths. Jackie instantly decided that now was the time for the removal of clothing and she whipped off Hyde's suit jacket and chucked it across the room. Hyde tore his lips away from Jackie's neck to look her straight in the eye.

" That's my only clean suit." He muttered, as Jackie raised her eyebrow in surprise.

" So what? Do you want to stop and go get it? Or would you like to stay here and make out with **me**?" 

Hyde looked back and forth between Jackie and the jacket and then shrugged. 

" I stole it off Eric anyways." He replied as he then continued to kiss his girlfriend.

" Hmmmm, Donna told me your dress was easily removable when I asked her." He said with a grin as he began to unzip her dress. However, when he had reached halfway down her back, Jackie suddenly halted his stripping of her clothing. Steven looked at her in confusion, as she pulled herself up.

" Steven, did you talk to **Donna** yesterday?" She asked and Hyde looked at her as if she was insane.

" Yeah." 

" What did you talk about?" 

" She told me that you wanted to wear a red dress to the prom, but then you realised it clashed with your unicorn." Hyde snickered.

" I did **not** say that! My unicorn doesn't clash with red…he just doesn't like me **in** it!" Jackie proclaimed, as if it was the most obvious answer.

" God help me, but that totally turned me on." He said as he leaned in to kiss her again, but she stopped him.

" Did Donna mention anything about **us** and the prom to you yesterday?" She asked, her mind obviously contemplating something.

" Jackie, why are we talking about Donna? I don't exactly call this foreplay." Hyde jeered.

" **Steven**!" Jackie asserted, annoyed at his response. She then repeated her previous question and Hyde rolled his eyes.

" Nah." He answered nonchalantly, as he got off Jackie realising that his girlfriend wasn't gonna let the conversation go anytime soon.

" So she didn't say anything about me not wanting to go through with this after the prom?" Jackie enquired in a small voice. Hyde looked at her in shock surprise.

" **What**? Wait, so you don't **really** want this?" He asked in puzzlement. 

" Steven, I **do**. I-I just need to make sure that you love me, because **you love me**, before we have sex. I just have this feeling…that you just said it so we could…" Jackie began.

" Jackie, if I wanted to do that I would've nailed you ages ago." Hyde responded.

" Really? I guess it's just hard for me to believe that **you** would actually love **me**." 

" Yeah, it's hard for me too. It's like I'm Forman now."

" Awwww…" She said as she gave him a light kiss. " I guess you can undress me now." Jackie whispered as she licked her lips. 

" **Finally**!" Hyde sighed in relief as he got back on top of Jackie again and began to kiss her neck.

" Wait!" Jackie exclaimed again as Hyde groaned and got off her…once again.

" **What**!"

" What did you mean by **finally**?" She asked, crossing her arms.

" Jackie…"

" Did you just lie to me right now, so our conversation was over. So you could have sex with me?" 

" I don't know, Jackie. **Maybe** I just said it because my brain was throbbing so much after my girlfriend decided to yap on about **Donna** rather than sleep with **me**." Hyde cried and then added. "When she's half-naked under me!"

" You are **unbelievable**, Steven." Jackie huffed as she got up and began to zip her dress.

" Jackie. What are you doing?" Hyde groaned.

" Not you." She replied simply and bitterly and marched into the bathroom.

" Jackie!" Hyde exclaimed.

" I can't hear you." Came her singsong response from the closed bathroom.

**---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---**

**~*~*~*~**

**The Pinciotti's House**

****

~*~*~*~

" Do you really think Donna and Eric would be here?" Fez asked as Kelso and him made their way to the Pinciotti's front door.

" Well, they weren't in the basement. This is the last place they could be." Kelso reasoned.

" But we haven't gotten more than forty feet away from the Forman's house. They could be anywhere in Wisconsin."

" C'mon Fez. Where else could they do it?" Kelso exclaimed.

" Eric's car, a motel, the school gym…" Fez began.

" Oh yeah. I forgot. Yeah, I've done it in all those places." Kelso said with a huge grin. " But this is Eric and Donna. They'd be here." Kelso replied as he knocked on the Pinciotti's door and after a few annoyed grunts, Bob opened it. Kelso and Fez shuddered as they looked at Bob's appearance. Donna's father was dressed in his boxers with an open bathrobe and his Afro was in disarray.

" Hello Mr. Pinciotti." The two greeted with faux smiles.

" What are you two doing here?" Bob asked. The two struggled to think of something to say, before Kelso gave up thinking and bluntly responded.

" Are Eric and Donna doing it in there?" 

" What? **No**! Donna and Eric aren't here." Bob exclaimed. He then awkwardly glanced back to the living room door.

" Now go away." Fez continued to stare at Bob's messed up hair.

" Are **you** doing it?" Fez asked curiously.

" Get out of here." Bob replied in shock, as he began to close the door.

" You **are** doing it!" Kelso cried.

" You are a dirty man, Mr. Pinciotti." Fez stated with a huge smile as he shook his finger at Bob. Bob groaned and closed the door in their faces.

" Well, thank you for your time." Fez replied sweetly to the closed door.

" Where next?" 

" I guess we'll try the motel next." Fez responded as the two walked past the Forman's driveway. Fez's eyes widened and then he ferociously tapped Kelso on the shoulder and pointed at the Forman's kitchen. 

Sitting right in front of the screen door was Red in a chair, staring at the two of them with a malicious smile and some sort of object in his hand. Both Fez and Kelso gulped.

" Tick tock." Red mouthed as Kelso and Fez ran away from the driveway in fear.

**---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---**

**~*~*~*~**

**The Vista Cruiser**

****

~*~*~*~

" Eric! What do we do now?" Donna exclaimed.

" Look that sign says that there's an inn a mile away. We can stay there." Eric replied.

" But it's not going to be **snooty**!" Donna whined.

" But, it's an inn! It'll be all cosy." Eric suggested.

" I don't know…this would've been our only chance to go somewhere snobbish. I could have had my nose in the air the whole time." Donna moaned. The look on her face made Eric realised that she wasn't overtly excited over the prospect of spending the night at a measly inn; compared to the luxury he was originally going to provide her with.

" But at least we'll be together." Eric replied with a cheery grin.

" I guess."

" That's my girl." 

" Hey! It's queen tonight." Donna scolded facetiously. Eric shot her a fake apology and repeated his sentence with 'queen'. 

" Look, we're here. Come on." Eric said as he pulled into the driveway and stopped. Both Eric and Donna looked around to see that there was no other car in sight.

" Eric, I don't know. Maybe we should just go back home. This place is giving me the wiggins…no one else is here." Donna protested as she shivered at the sight of no one.

" Wiggins? Donna, if Darth Vader…"

" Don't start Eric!" Donna yelled.

" Donna, I'm sure this is going to be a great place. With less people there's a better chance of us getting a better room for a cheaper price." Eric persisted. The two strolled in through a torn screen door into the entranceway of the inn. Eric walked up to the counter to a fairly old man with reading glasses perched on his nose.

" Hello, I want to book a room." Eric greeted. The man looked up at him from the register he was looking at.

" Take a seat, son. I'll be with you momentarily, I've got some customer needs to deal with first." The man mumbled. Eric looked around the reception area, perplexed.

" There's no one else here." He informed the man. The man looked up and him and then turned his attention back to his book, ignoring Eric. Eric shot Donna his usual 'what-the-hell' look.

" Sir, we'd like to…" Donna intruded, deciding that perhaps her luck would be better than Eric's.

" We're ready for you now." The man said, forcing a small smile. Eric and Donna raised their eyebrows and then shrugged. The unpleasant man then decided to greet them properly.

" Welcome to the Cough Inn. What would you like?"

 Once the old man had uttered the name of the inn, the young couple fell into fits of laughter.

" The Cough Inn? Like Coffin?" Eric sputtered, in between laughs. The man, however, didn't look amused.

" My name is Woody and I'm the owner of the Cough Inn." The old man stated, ignoring their laughs, which had now amplified.

" Woody Coffin!" Eric snorted as Donna cracked up. 

" Son, would you like something or **not**?" Woody asked sternly. Eric clutched his stomach and took in some intakes of breath.

" I'm fine now. Fine. Sorry. Yeah, we'd like to stay here tonight." Eric said.

" **We**?" Woody asked, raising an eyebrow as he inspected Donna. Donna shifted uncomfortably in her position, under the man's stare.

" So that's two rooms for the night, eh?" He asked as he looked at his book and picked up a pen to write with.

" No-no, **one** room." Eric declared.

" **One** room?" Woody repeated. " With two beds then?" He asked as he began to write in his book. Eric looked obscurely at the man and then grabbed the man's hand from writing.

" No. **One** bed." He clarified. Woody looked at Eric's hand on his and then looked up to stare at the scrawny boy with abhorrence.

" The two of you in **one** bed, in **one** room. Out of **wed**-**lock?**" He emphasised. Eric and Donna squirmed unnervingly at his patronising tone.

" Ummm…we're engaged." Donna said as she forced a grin on her face and practically shoved her ring finger in Woody's face. The two of them then posed in front of the man with phoney grins.

" Engaged? It doesn't matter if you're engaged or not, this consummation is out of wed lock!" Woody hollered.

" Well we've done it before…like a million times." Eric declared, which seemed to enrage the old man further.

" I am so ashamed of your generation and I feel sorry for your parents. Such revolting immoral kids they have. Having intercourse before reciting your marital vows…you probably have half a dozen kids too." 

" Uhhhh…n-no we don't." Donna stammered.

" I feel horrible leaving in such a disgusting world, thanks to you adolescents. If I could spit on each and every one of your unrighteous faces, I **would**." Woody growled. Donna looked at Eric with fear and the two instantly understood each other.

" I-I don't think that we're going to be staying here tonight. I just remembered that I forgot…I forgot my…" Eric stammered and began to back away.

" You better be leaving. Snivelling ungrateful children. You're a disgrace to this community…" The man bit back.

" Donna, run." Eric whispered.

" I might out run you though. I can't leave you alone with **him**, honey." Donna replied.

" You're right. If I slow down…**drag** me!" Eric yelled as the two ran away from the grumbling innkeeper to the car (Donna obviously overtaking Eric in the process). Once they had reached the car, they both scrambled into the safety of Eric's Vista Cruiser.

" Donna?" Eric called, once they had sped out of the inn.

" Yeah?" Donna replied with deep breaths.

" When we get married…remind yourself to **never** listen to me."

" I already made a mental note of it." 

**---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---**

**~*~*~*~**

**Motel**

****

~*~*~*~

" Jackie, would you get out of that bathroom so I can talk to you?" Hyde groaned as he pounded on the bathroom door again.

" Not until you apologise Steven." She shouted back. Hyde groaned in and kicked the wall in frustration.

" I will to your face, Jackie. Not to some damn door!" He retorted. After a long pause, Jackie eventually opened the door.

" Go ahead." She said as she stepped out.

" Jackie, I didn't say anything wrong." He declared.

" You said you were going to apologise!" Jackie whined.

" I might have done, **if** I did something wrong!" 

" Steven, all I wanted to do was spend the night with you. Celebrate our love for **each** **other**. But, now it seems like all you wanted from me all along was **sex**! You don't actually love me…"

 " You're being unreasonable, Jackie. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've been affected by some conspiracy the government has hatched against me." He mumbled.

" God Steven. What a bunch of **crap**. I'm not part of some conspiracy, and I'm **not** being unreasonable…I just don't think that you love me when you say you do." Jackie stated.

" Jackie that is being unreasonable. Paranoia." 

" Para-who? Did you tell **her** you loved her too?"

" Jackie, I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Hyde exclaimed, in confusion.

" Well, I don't know what the hell **you're** talking about." She shot back.

" Jackie, we can stay here all night and do this." Hyde interjected and Jackie suddenly smiled.

" Yeah. I don't want to spend prom night arguing with you. I guess- I guess I was being like this girl Para." 

" Paranoia." Hyde repeated as a small smile crept onto his features at his girlfriend's comments.

" I guess Donna really had me convinced that you would never love me. And when you said you did…it just shocked me. I guess I couldn't get over the shock. It's not every day that the guy you love, loves you and actually means it." Jackie replied as she moved forward.

" I love you, Steven and I'm sorry for doubting you. Forgive me?" She pleaded, as she leaned in and gave her boyfriend a hug.

" Yeah." Hyde said sincerely, as the two kissed passionately and Jackie moved back onto the bed. Hyde paused in front of it, contemplating whether to go through with it or not.

" I swear, I won't yell at you this time, Steven." Jackie declared as Hyde smiled and joined her on the bed, continuing the make out session.

" Can I take your clothes off **now**?" Hyde asked sarcastically.

" Yeah, but don't hurt the fabric. It's designer." She stated as Hyde unzipped her dress and began to kiss her as Jackie removed his shirt. Suddenly, familiar voices rang out through the hotel.

" Donna! Eric!" A voice yelled and was followed by hard thumps.

" Is that…?" Jackie began, realising the voice.

" Kelso." Hyde ended.

" I don't care if it isn't Halloween. I knocked on your door so give me some candy you son of a bitch." Another person shouted.

" And Fez." Hyde added.

" What are they doing here?" She asked.

" Does it matter?" Hyde replied as he began to kiss her again. They were interrupted once again by hands banging on their door.

" Donna, Eric are you in there! If you're doing it- stop!" Kelso yelled.

Hyde attempted to avoid the yelling, but Jackie gave in.

" I'm going to open the door." Jackie stated as she got up off the bed, dressed only in her lingerie.

" Jackie, let it go. They'll be gone in a while." Hyde reasoned as he gripped her wrist to stop her.

" I guess so." Jackie said, as she got back in bed and macked on Hyde again. The thumps, however, persisted and this time with more threats from the foreign exchange student and his tall friend. 

" I'll just tell them to go away."

" Jackie, it's Kelso and Fez. They **never** go away!" Hyde yelled, but Jackie had already gotten up again and thrown on a bathrobe. Hyde muttered in irritation and stood behind his girlfriend as she opened the door.

" Michael, will you stop making that noise!" Jackie yelled. Kelso and Fez both seemed taken aback at the sight of Jackie and Hyde emerging from the motel room, with a lack of clothing on than Donna and Eric.

" What are you doing here, man?" Hyde asked.

" We're trying to find Eric and Donna." Fez replied.

" They're not here." Jackie insisted.

" Yeah, so go away." 

" Man, Red is on a rampage. He's looking for Eric and **you**." Kelso declared.

" Red didn't mention…" Fez started, but was shut up with another whack to his arm from Kelso.

" Yeah, Red said he's gonna kick your ass out of the Forman's house if you didn't get there in half an hour."

" Steven, maybe you should…" Jackie began to say, but was interrupted by Hyde.

" I don't give a crap what Red says. I'm staying here with Jackie for the night." Hyde stated as he began to close the door. " Tell him I'll be there in the morning." He continued as the door completely closed in Fez and Kelso's face. 

" You'll be sorry when Red shoves your sunglasses up your ass!" Kelso shouted through the door and then huffed and walked off with Fez.

" When you are done, can you please save me some of that chocolate candy?" Fez asked them through the door, but unfortunately for him Hyde and Jackie had already begun making up for lost time- and were unable to hear him.

**---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---**

**~*~*~*~**

**Forman's Driveway**

****

~*~*~*~

The Vista Cruiser pulled into the Forman's driveway with a visibly upset couple inside.

" I can't believe we didn't get to have sex on prom night!" Donna whined.

" Well, we could have done it at the Coffin if you wanted." Eric posed.

" Yeah and have Woody yelling obscenities at us between each thump…I don't think so." Donna replied, scrunching her nose.

" Y'know…the night's not over yet. We've got another four hours to spare before sunrise." Eric noticed.

" Really? Here?" Donna asked, examining the Vista Cruiser.

" No. How about…in my room?"

" Your room?"

" Yeah."

" But Red and Kitty are a few doors down."

" So? It'd be the wild side to us. It'll show the others that we aren't just a bunch of humdrums or the 'parents'." Eric insisted.

" But, Eric honey, we are." 

" Yeah, well if we do it in my room near Red than they'll have to upgrade us to aunt and uncle or something." Eric pointed out.

" Are you sure though? In **your** room?" 

" Yeah, what do you think?" Eric asked eagerly.

" Sure. Let's do it." Donna exclaimed.

" Really?" Eric asked in surprise.

" No." Donna said, a smirk on her face.

" What?" Eric asked, confused by the redhead's response.

" I'm kidding. C'mon, let's go do it." Eric cheered to himself as the two crept out of the Vista Cruiser. They walked up to the kitchen door and Donna almost shrieked once she saw Red sitting directly in front of them in a chair. Luckily for them, he was fast asleep. The two tiptoed through the door, leaving it open to prevent further noise. They then crept past Eric's bald-headed father and snuck upstairs, into the comfort of Eric's room.

**---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---**

**~*~*~*~**

**Forman's Driveway**

****

~*~*~*~

Kelso and Fez drove back to the Forman's driveway, afraid of what fate Red was going to hand to them, as they had been unable to find Eric or Donna.

" Kelso, if Red kills me please tell my host parents that…they can't have my red pants." Fez informed Kelso.

" Hey man, at least Red left this beer out here by mistake. This stuff is good. We can toast before we die!" Kelso declared as he took a chug of the can of beer in his hand.

" Kelso, aren't you afraid of what Red will do to you? H-He made me pee in my pants once…I was that afraid of him." Fez said as his eyes filled with horror at the memory. Kelso shot him a weird look.

" Ummm…I didn't need to know that Fez. But, if Red tries to hurt me…I'll just tell him that Hyde's doing it with Jackie right now at the motel." Kelso declared. 

" Well if Red doesn't kill you now and you tell him that…then Hyde will kill you later." Fez noted.

" I'm not afraid of Hyde. Just 'cos he stole my girlfriend and seriously loves hittin' my eye…doesn't mean he can beat me up." Kelso stated as he turned to Fez, on their way into the Forman's house.

" Hey look Kelso, Red's asleep." Fez noticed.

" What?" Kelso cried as he turned to look at the kitchen door. However, when he turned he tripped over Fez's foot and went crashing down onto the floor. The empty beer can in his hand went flying out of it…

Both Kelso and Fez took huge intakes of breath as they saw the beer can fly through the air in slow motion, towards a certain prone to anger man.

" Oh shit." Kelso mumbled as the beer can flew past the kitchen door and hit Red square in the head. 

" What the hell!" Red exclaimed as he jumped up in his sleep. Kelso looked up at Red from the pavement in total fear. He looked behind him to see that Fez was nowhere in sight.

" What the hell are you doing Kelso? Were you drinking my beer? Did you **hit** me with **my** beer!" Red exclaimed.

" N-No sir. T-that was E-Eric's beer." Kelso lied. Suddenly, Eric came from behind them dressed in his pyjamas.

" What's going on guys? Why are you up so late?" He asked.

" Eric?" Red asked Kelso. Kelso sighed in defeat.

" You can call my parents tomorrow." 

" I'll be sure to do that." Red then turned to Eric. " And **you**, where the hell were you?"

" I've been asleep in my bed for the past few hours, Dad." 

" Asleep?" 

" Yeah, you didn't come up and check my room?" Eric asked, putting on his most innocent face.

" No, I didn't. B-but…fine go to bed. **You** go home!" Red hollered, indicating Kelso. Kelso scurried off the floor and got up. Red paused for a second before he spoke again, concern in his voice. "Where's Steven?"

" He's with Jackie. At a motel." Kelso contributed. Eric's eyes widened at Kelso's words, afraid of what he had just spilled to his infuriated father. Red glared at Kelso.

" Fine. Just tell Steven to bring her home safe and if he does anything to that girl- I'm not responsible." Red mumbled as he stormed past the two teenagers up to his room.

" What the hell is wrong with you, dillhole! You could have gotten Hyde in major shit." Eric screamed as he whacked Kelso on the head.

" Man, Red didn't even pop a vein when I told him about Hyde. How come he doesn't care what Hyde and Jackie are doing right now, but cares about what you were doing with Donna?" Kelso asked Eric.

" I dunno. I guess he's just happy that Hyde's not high or something." Eric replied as he began to walk into the living room.

" Damn. This day has been real crappy. First, Red makes me go all around town looking for you and you were home all along. And then I can't even get Hyde in trouble. Could it get worse?" Kelso mumbled, as he followed Eric. Suddenly, the two heard footsteps retreating down the stairs.

" Kelso, I heard you stood up to Daddy. You are sooo brave. Do you want to get your ten bucks worth?" Laurie asked suggestively, coming down the stairs in a slinky nighty. 

" My sister, ladies and gentlemen." Eric muttered.

" Yeah baby, I'm comin' right up!" Kelso said as he began to run up the stairs to Laurie.

" Don't even think about it Kelso!" Red's voice suddenly hollered down the stairs. Kelso's eyes broadened and he ran straight out of the Forman's front door.

" Damn, why are all your friends such wusses!" Laurie exclaimed to her little brother as she stomped upstairs.

" They're not wusses, Laurie. They just don't want to have sex with the spawn of Satan!" Eric shouted back.

" Y'know, I've missed making fun of you little brother." 

" Yeah me too. I haven't been burn by someone in a long time." Eric replied with a smile. " Except yesterday, when Hyde burned me."

" Speaking of the delinquent, where is he?" Laurie asked.

**---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---**

**~*~*~*~**

**Motel**

****

~*~*~*~

" That dumbass was right…you **are** a handful." Hyde breathed, as he popped his head out of the bed covers. After a few mumbles, Jackie's head also came from underneath the covers.

" Wow, can you believe that we finally did it? After months of waiting…despite fights and interruptions, we've finally made love. And it was **great**!" 

" Well you were with the best, babe."

" Yeah and you were great baby. This whole night was so romantic, Steven." Jackie swooned as she cuddled into Hyde's bare chest.

" Well if you wanna call a pervy bellhop, a paranoid fight and Kelso and Fez romantic…yeah sure." Hyde teased and Jackie couldn't help but smile. 

" Yeah fine, it wasn't **entirely** romantic. But, I still love you Steven." Jackie declared placing a kiss on his lips.

" So you wanna do it again?"

" Hell yeah." 

**---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---**

**~*~*~*~**

**Fin**

****

~*~*~*~


End file.
